My pokemon journeys
by Roxas40
Summary: Me and my freind Julianne had the same idea so im sharing from my point of veiw
1. Chapter 1

My Pokemon Journey By Briar

Chapter 1: Beginning of a Journey

I was in my room fixing up my battle plans on my PC while my Mudkip was eating his snacks next thing I know I see Julianne outside of my window.

"Hey Julianne can I follow you today." I shouted. "What." Julianne shouted back at me.  
I opened my window so she could here me. "I said can I follow you today." I shouted again. "Sure what ever." Julianne shouted back. "Come on Mudkip time to go. Go Staraptor." I got on my Staraptor that I got from my cousin that lives in the Sinnoh region then when we landed I got off of it and said. "Thank you Staraptor return." I returned Staraptor to its pokeball and followed Julianne to the pokepals restaurant where I saw a familiar face it was Kaitlyn but no one else I recognized. Nicole brought some banana bread for Mike. Mudkip got really exited because he really likes bananas. I put my hand on his head and shook my head no. Then Julianne s mom asked us to some work I had collect honey from Queenie I was a bit scared. After we where all done we meet Tanisha in pokepals restaurant.  
Julianne s mom asked me and Nicole to deliver a package to Prof. Sakura Redwood in Pinebrook Valley. Julianne and Nicole was talking about the view and I asked "I know! Sweet Right?" Once we got of we notice Tenisha, Jay and Mike hanging on to Charley s legs, to follow us.  
To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: And so it Beggins

My Pokemon Journeys Chapter 2: And so it begins

Julianne began to question them then she changed her mind and said. "Lets go in." I was thinking to my self. "Man th guys are a bit silly what where they thinking." We all walked in to Prof. Sakura's lab. in the first room I was looking around and I thought "Man the legendary Pokemon Lugia could fly in here." As I was walking around I heard Tanisha say "Hello? Anyone here?" "Delivery Professor Redwood..." Added Nicole. One of the doors opened. A young woman in a lab coat with magenta hair, that appeared to be in her late 20s, stepped into the room.

"Wow that was fast. Hello, everybody! Welcome to my lab. Im Professor Sakura Redwood." She wlked over and shook our hands. "Wow! You re Professor Redwood? But aren't most pokemon Professors, well, you know old?" I asked without thinking and she laughed. Then Julianne said "Please ignore what he just said." Then she introducedus while I was thinking about the space. Then she asked about the pokepark but I did not pay attention I was thinking of the space of the room.  
"Ok well follow me." Prof. Sakura showed us into the next room which had a lot of advanced technology and important documents.  
"This is the main lab area, and also the room I give starter pokemon away in. But I see you have no need for a starter pokemon." And she looked at our partner pokemon.

Then Sakura and Jay mentioned research. And I said.  
"Yeah. I ve read it it's real good. "Then Julianne started to protest when Sakura insisted that she reads it while she was I worked on my top secret file on my laptop.  
It read.

The Special steel/fighting type pokemon.

I seen it before and is at level 20 just like my other pokemon. I found it when I woke up it must of snuck into my room. It went in side one of my pokeballs. When it went inside it talked to me trough telepathy it said "I know you re a strong trainer and I want to help you out."

I plan to show them the file when I revel my secret.

It probably looked I was taking notes.

As I was closing my laptop I heard Prof. Sakura say "That s really great. I think you really should travel. You know, be an adventuring trainer. Your friends could come along."

"So we've worked this out: You six will travel together, but come home at 4:15 p.m. Then you will be here until 10:00 a.m. the next day. We're all on the same page?" Her father asked all of us. We all replied yes. Since it was now 2:00, me, my friends and Julianne and her family set out for the Pokepark. It's an all year round festival, between Marinedew Town and Charkleford Village. There's rides, games, booths, food, and even places to capture Pokemon. While we where walking I was thinking about the great adventure with my friends and also the Power Rangers Zeo theme. Then we bumped into some Team Rocket Grunts. I thought they where up to no good and I think Julianne thought the same. We decided to proceed to the festival

See ya later


End file.
